


Sweet Serendipity

by oliviasdreamscape



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fate, Night Clubs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviasdreamscape/pseuds/oliviasdreamscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the set of Fringe wasn't where Josh and Anna had met for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serendipity

Anna sat alone in the back of the dark room watching hundreds of colored lights reflect off the shiny, black surface of her table. Taking a sip of her Martini, she gazed down at the mob of people dancing, or rather grinding, on the floor below, reminding her of wild animals in heat. Nightclubs in New York City were much different than the ones in Australia.

It was hard to believe that just 8 days ago she'd been hiking with her family and friends in the Hinterlands, when she'd received a call saying she'd been chosen to play the role of Olivia Dunham on the FOX television series, _Fringe_. The next day she'd jumped on a plane to the States, so excited that her career was finally taking off.

The second she'd arrived in New York, she'd gone to Ikea to buy furnishings for her new apartment, where she'd gotten lost for half an hour. After that surprisingly daunting situation, she'd stayed close to home until tonight, being her last night to get out and have a little fun before filming started. She suspected she'd practically be living on set for the next several months, where sleep would most likely be her main priority in her free time. So, she'd dressed up, put her makeup on a little heavier than usual, and took a taxi to a five-star nightclub she'd found on Google.

She'd anticipated making a few new acquaintances like she usually did at clubs, but so far, not even one person had talked to her. In fact, whenever she'd attempt to start a casual conversation with someone, they'd look at her like she was insane and walk away. She'd always heard that people on the east coast of the States were colder than people on the west, but never realized how absolutely true that statement was until now.

So, she'd resulted to a lone table in the back of the room, which was still better than watching reruns of _Friends_ by herself in her apartment. Taking another sip of her drink, she set it down and scanned the room. Though it was dark, the moving lights lit up peoples' faces every now and then, almost like searchlights on a helicopter. Anna's eyes followed a neon cerulean light, taking in every foreign face it fell upon. It was like looking through a scrapbook only containing snapshots of blue, every person displaying a different expression as the light hit their face for a moment and then moved on to the next.

She continued to follow the light, and was taken aback when it fell upon a man whose gaze was already locked on hers, as if he'd been waiting for her to finally notice him. His eyes were the same color as the light, so vivid that their brilliance was visible from where Anna sat over 20 feet away. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, and he was staring at her so intensely that it made her blush all the way to her toes. When the light moved on to the next face, he was swallowed by darkness.

Anna blinked a few times, wondering if she had imagined the entire thing. It was crazy but… it seemed as if he'd been staring at her like he _knew_ her.

Suddenly, she noticed the gray outline of his silhouette unmistakably making its way towards her.

Although she could no longer see his face, she could feel his vibrant eyes piercing into her as though there was only one spotlight in the room and it was shining down on her. As his features became clearer and clearer with each passing step, the world around her began to melt away until they were finally face to face, just the two of them in an empty room. He was even more attractive than she'd initially thought, if that was even possible

"Have we met?" He inquired, his eyes twinkling with wonder.

"I don't believe we have," Anna smiled. She would've remembered meeting someone so unbelievably handsome and alluring, although somewhere in the depths of her mind, a tiny light of recognition began to flicker.

"Well then, we should change that. I'm Josh," He greeted, sticking his hand out.

"Anna," She replied, taking his hand in hers. It was surprisingly warm and soft.

"Anna," He smiled to himself, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. "May I sit?"

"Of course," She assured, motioning with her hands for him to take a seat.

"So, what part of Australia are you from?" He questioned, intertwining his fingers and setting them down on the table in front of him, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm surprised you guessed Australia on the first try. Most people assume I'm from the UK. I grew up in Queensland, but I moved around quite a bit for school and work."

"I'm not sure how I knew, to tell you the truth. I've never even been to Australia," Josh chuckled bewilderedly. He'd always been horrible at placing accents, but with her, somehow he just _knew._ "I've always wanted to go, though. I bet it was a wonderful place to grow up."

Anna smiled fondly. "It was. You're not from New York, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. She'd be surprised if he said yes, considering how kind he was and how intently he listened to everything she had to say, as if she were the most fascinating person he'd ever met. She also had an unusual feeling of certainty that he wasn't even from the States.

"No, I'm actually Canadian. Born and raised in Vancouver. Have you ever been?"

"No, I haven't. I've heard it's really rainy," She stated, scrunching her nose in mock disgust.

"It's rainy during the winter and spring, but it's beautiful in the summer. I bet you'd like it. Doesn't get as much snow as New York."

Anna's face lit up instantly. "It snows here?"

"Yeah, it snows all the time," He stated factually, and then noticed her excited reaction and grinned. "You've never seen snow, have you?"

"No, only in movies. I've only been in the States for a week."

"Well, I can promise you that you will get tired of it quickly."

"Oh really?" She countered playfully. "And how would you know that?"

"For starters, you have goosebumps on your arms, and it's crazy hot in here," He laughed.

Anna giggled and rubbed her arms. "It's hot in here to you? I'm freezing!"

"Well I don't have a jacket to offer you, so I guess my shirt will have to do!" He affirmed as he began to unbutton his top.

"I am not taking your shirt!" She shouted between bouts of laughter. When he kept undoing buttons, she reached over and grabbed his hands to stop him. Instantly electricity jolted through her limbs all the way to her heart, giving it a kick-start and making it beat so fast that it was practically vibrating. Taking in a sharp breath, she let go of his hands and sat back down in her seat. When she looked back up at him, he was staring at her and rubbing his hands like he'd been wounded.

"Jeez woman, give me a little warning next time you're going to electrocute me, would ya?" He smirked, reaching up to redo his buttons.

"I could say the same thing to you!" She chuckled, wondering what exactly had caused such a powerful voltage to shoot through both of their veins. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before; it was much more intoxicating and pleasurable than a simple static shock. She had to use all of her self-control not to lean over the table and touch him again just so she could feel that mind-blowing current surge through her body once more.

"So Anna, what brings you to the States when you could be hanging with all of the kangaroos and surfing the day away?" Josh questioned, waking her from her daydream.

"Funny," Anna leered teasingly. "I'm starting a new job. What brings you here when you could be swigging beer and playing hockey?

"Smartass," He smirked. "I'm starting a new job, as well. It's ironic; I just got here a week ago, too."

"That is strange," She noted. Just when she was about to ask him what kind of work he did, he beamed up at the speakers as a unique, upbeat song began to emanate throughout the building.

"I haven't hear this song since I was a kid. My mom used to sing it at the top of her lungs while she cooked dinner," He smiled warmly, turning his gaze back towards her.

Anna listened for a second, but didn't recognize the bubbly tune. "I don't think I've ever heard it. What's it called?"

Josh opened his mouth in bewilderment. "You've honestly never heard _99 Red Balloons?_ " When she shook her head, he stood up and offered her his hand. "Sweetheart, you were deprived as a child. Come on, let's go dance."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, he pulled her out of her chair and led her down to the dance floor. The second they stepped on the crowded floor, Josh began to dance and sing like his life depended on it, making Anna double over in laughter. She'd never been the dancing type, but when he grabbed both of her hands and made her move like she was his puppet, all of her hesitations melted away as his contagious elation spread throughout her body. He was just so easy to be with, so easy to talk to—she'd never felt more confident or secure in her entire life.

Without warning, Josh clutched her wrists tightly and began to spin them around like Jack and Rose in _Titanic_. They spun faster and faster until the room was a blur of black and neon. Anna squealed and locked her eyes on Josh's in an attempt to lessen her increasing dizziness. His gaze was so hypnotizing that she simply couldn't look away—why did she feel like she'd stared into his eyes countless times before?

When their momentum started to slow, Anna was still completely absorbed in Josh's eyes, which caused her to lose her balance and topple forward into his arms.

"Whoa, I've got you," He laughed, wrapping his arms around her securely. Anna felt intoxicated though she'd hardly had anything to drink, and was pretty sure it had to do more with the incredible man who was holding her possessively and less to do with the alcohol. She swathed her arms around his neck and nestled into him, never wanting him to let go. As she embraced him, a feeling of completion filled her heart, similar to the sensation she got when she saw her mother after being away for months. But how could she miss him when she'd just met him? She had no idea how it could be, but she felt like she'd known him her entire life.

For a few long seconds, he held her contentedly in his arms, breathing in her foreign, yet familiar, scent. She smelled of vibrant fruits with just a kiss of exotic spice, leaving him with a heat rush and making him feel pleasurably lightheaded. Leaning his face down so his lips were only centimeters away from her ear, he whispered: "Do you want to get out of here? I want to show you something a couple of blocks away."

She nodded and he beamed as he took her hand and led her out of the noisy building, nearly sighing in relief as the cool, night air brushed across his flushed skin. Josh eagerly guided her down the dimly lit sidewalk until he turned into an alleyway, finally stopping at a side door of a huge skyscraper. In any other circumstance, Anna probably would've felt like a girl in one of those cheesy teen horror movies where a guy leads her into a dark alleyway and slays her. But with Josh, Anna felt anything but scared. He held her hand tightly, his thumb lightly grazing her skin every now and then. She was amazed at how such a simple touch from someone who was basically a stranger could make her feel so safe.

Without letting go of her hand, he fished around in his pocket, pulling out a ring full of keys and unlocking the door.

"Is this where you live?" Anna questioned confoundedly.

"No, not remotely. A buddy of mine owns this building and gave me a key. Come on," He insisted keenly, ushering her inside.

The building was completely dark except for several emergency lights illuminating a few square feet of space. Josh led her to an elevator and pressed the up-arrow.

When the elevator opened they stepped inside, and Josh pushed the button for the very top floor. It took a good couple of minutes for the elevator to reach the top, but when the doors finally opened, Anna couldn't believe her eyes.

They were standing on the roof of the skyscraper, so high that the people down below looked like teeny ants scurrying about. Anna stole a glance at Josh, who was smiling happily at her.

"This is— incredible! I've never been this high up before. The lights seem to go on forever!" Suddenly, she gasped. "Look, Josh! The Statue of Liberty! She's so tiny!"

Josh couldn't stop grinning at her; the way the wind tousled her golden hair, her delighted smile, those enchanting jade eyes. He knew without a doubt he'd never laid eyes on anything more beautiful in his entire life. Although he was 99.9% certain he hadn't met her before tonight, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he knew her. She felt nothing like a stranger; in fact, he felt closer to her than he did some of his best friends. It was like he'd unintentionally found his way home when he hadn't even known he'd been away. And even more bizarre was the fact that he'd already developed feelings for her— strong feelings. How could he feel this way about someone he'd just met? It made no sense.

"I found this place a couple years ago when I was living here for work. I come up here whenever I need some alone time, or occasionally just to think. I've actually never brought anyone up here before," He smiled.

"Thank you for showing me this, Josh. It's unbelievable. I could stay here forever." _…with you by my side_ , her mind added. Such a thought should've shocked her, considering she'd just met him, but to put it simply, it was exactly how she felt. She'd known him for 3 hours, and she already wanted to be with him forever. It made no sense.

As Anna stared at the marvelous scene before her, a yawn escaped her mouth. Looking at her cell phone, she saw with amazement that it was already 2:00 AM, and she had to be at the studio in 8 hours. She didn't think being exhausted on her first day of work would make a very good impression. Though the thought of this night ending made her heart ache, she knew that it had to.

When she looked back up at him, her stomach filled with butterflies as her eyes met his affectionate gaze. It made it even harder to tell him that she had to go.

"Josh I— I wish this night didn't have to end, but I really need to head home. Tomorrow is my first day of work."

Josh tried to hide his disappointment to no avail. He knew he should be getting home too, since oddly enough it was his first day of work tomorrow as well, but the thought of being away from Anna made him feel hollow and empty.

"That's okay, I should be heading home too. Let me call you a cab?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

It didn't take long for the cabs to show up, and when they did, Anna felt a sharp pang of sadness.

Before they went their separate ways, Josh took her hand in his. The power of the electricity that jolted through her veins when they touched made her head spin. Josh gazed at her with the same wondering look he'd given her when they'd first met only hours before, as if he couldn't quite believe she was real.

"Anna, tonight has easily been one of the best nights of my life, if not the best. I have to see you again."

"Tonight was… incredible, Josh. I'd like more than anything to see you again."

Josh grinned and took a pen out of his pocket, lifting up Anna's hand to write down his number.

"I'll be impatiently waiting for that call," Josh whispered playfully, leaning in to kiss her right cheek. Anna closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his soft lips against her flesh, wishing that that they were just 2 inches to the left. "Goodnight, Anna," He spoke softly against her skin before turning and walking to his cab.

The second she walked in the door of her apartment, she sauntered to her bedroom, slid off her dress, and flopped onto the bed in a giddy haze.

_What had just happened?_

Anna stared at her white ceiling as she recalled each and every detail of her night like a movie in her mind, wondering how she'd gone from feeling lonely to feeling like she'd finally found where she belonged in a matter of hours.

Closing her eyes, she could feel his firm yet gentle hands sending blissful electrical pulses throughout her body, and wished more than anything that they were on her right now.

Grabbing her cell phone, she pulled up the YouTube app and typed in _99 Red Balloons._ When the vivacious song began to play, she smiled warmly at the cherished memories of Josh each word brought to the surface of her mind, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

_If I could find a souvenir_  
 _Just to prove the world was here_  
 _And here is a red balloon_  
 _I think of you and let it go…_

Anna woke with a start to the annoying, droning buzz of her alarm clock. Looking at the time, she didn't miss a beat before leaping out of bed and sashaying to her shower, realizing she'd slept in about 20 minutes too long. Despite her anxiety of potentially being late, she was filled with excitement to finally begin filming.

After she finished, she threw her hair in a messy bun and prodded back into her room. She was glad that she didn't have to do her hair or makeup in the mornings, since that was what makeup artists were for. She really had missed being on TV shows.

Putting on a gray t-shirt and jeans, Anna walked into her kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When she reached into her cupboard to grab a mug, she noticed a black smudge on her hand. Confused, she brought her hand closer to her face, and painfully realized the smear had once been the phone number of the most amazing man she'd ever met.

Anna's heart splatted on the hardwood floor as tears of anguish welled up in her eyes. How could she have forgotten his number? He'd been all she'd thought about since the moment she'd met him, hell she'd even dreamed about him, and she'd forgotten the one thing that linked them together. There were probably a million Josh's in New York City, and she didn't even know his last name.

Running into her bathroom, She turned on every light and pulled back the curtains over the window to let the sunlight in. Squinting carefully at her hand, she was only able to clearly make out 2 numbers.

All at once, it was as if someone had turned the faucet behind her eyes on full blast as she began to cry relentlessly, coming to terms with the fact that it was unlikely she'd ever see him again. Leaning against the wall, she slid down until she was lying on the cold, hard floor. She knew it was ridiculous to be sobbing this hard over a guy she'd known for a total of 3 hours, but she simply couldn't help it. Her heart was torn in half, and although it was crazy, she knew without a doubt that she'd fallen in love with him.

Though she wanted nothing more than to stay on the floor for the rest of her life, she only had 20 minutes to get to work. She was no longer excited for it, every positive emotion drained from her body, but she knew she needed to pull herself together. She'd been working her entire life for a job like this, and wasn't about to throw it away now. Forcing herself to get up, she walked to the sink and splashed cold water on her face, not even bothering to dry herself off before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. It was times like these when she was glad she was a professional actress and could make anyone believe that everything was going great, when in reality, her whole world had just come crashing down.

She hadn't even been in the studio 5 seconds before a woman grabbed her shoulders and practically pushed her all the way to the hair and makeup room. The woman, whose name she'd discovered was Margaret, chatted aimlessly at her while she transformed her into Olivia Dunham. Anna made sure to smile and nod at exactly the right moments so it looked like she was listening. She felt bad for tuning her out, but no matter how hard she tried to listen, all she could think about was Josh turning away and walking towards his cab, like the ending scene of a tragic movie. She'd let him float away like one of the red balloons in the song, never to be seen again.

Knowing that was the last memory she had of him nearly made her tear up again, but she gritted her teeth and held her ground, refusing to cry about her personal life on the job. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Anna did her best to focus her attention back to her makeup artist's story.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Margaret.

"Hello, Margaret. I was wondering if Anna was ready to meet her costar?" Joel Wyman stated. Anna was facing away from him, but knew it was Joel by his distinct voice.

"Hold on Joel, just putting on the finishing touches," Margaret spoke, expertly brushing mascara onto Anna's blonde eyelashes. "Okay, finished."

Margaret put her hands on Anna's chair and spun her around to face Joel and…

It couldn't be.

Josh was standing next to him, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, gaping at her like she was some sort of extraterrestrial being. Anna blinked her eyes a few times to make sure what she was seeing wasn't just a figment of her imagination, and when he was still standing in front of her seconds later, she felt her lips turn up into a Cheshire cat smile.

Josh mirrored her grin and eagerly walked over to where she was seated and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Josh Jackson," He greeted playfully.

Anna took his hand gingerly, afraid that if she touched him too firmly he might somehow disappear into thin air. "Hi, I'm Anna Torv," She managed to choke out, surprised that she was able to keep her composure, considering all she wanted to do was jump into his arms and kiss him. A part of her still didn't believe he was real.

Josh held onto her hand a moment longer before Joel insisted that they be on their way. Giving her fingers one last reassuring squeeze, he reluctantly walked out of the room.

"I might be mistaken, but it sure looked like that boy was staring at you like you were the sun his Earth revolved around…"

Anna bit her lip to control the huge smile that was threatening to stretch off her face as she listened to Margaret's newest prattle. She had a feeling she was going to like her talkative makeup artist, and an even stronger feeling that she was going to like her new job more than she'd anticipated.

By the time 5:00 PM rolled around, Anna was tired, but absolutely thrilled to be part of the show. She loved playing the badass FBI agent instead of the dainty love-interest for a change, and couldn't wait to come back tomorrow and hop into Agent Dunham's shoes.

Before getting ready to go home, she'd looked for Josh everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. She'd guessed he'd already left, since he'd only had to film a small scene earlier that day. Wholly disappointed, Anna gathered her belongings and headed for the door.

Just as she was about to grab the doorknob, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to find the most captivating blue eyes staring back at her.

"Josh," She sighed with a smile, nearly melting to a puddle on the floor.

"Hey," He replied breathlessly, grabbing her hand. "I'm so glad I caught you. Are you busy right now?"

"No, I just finished for the day."

"Okay, good," He affirmed, turning and walking into a small, dark room with her in tow. When they were both inside, Josh turned on the lights and shut the door. Anna giggled when she realized they were in a coat closet.

For a second, all they could do was gape at each other with cheesy grins on their faces, neither completely believing that this was actually happening. But it didn't take long for all of Anna's emotions to bubble over like a shaken up can of soda as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Josh gladly hugged her back. "Did you miss me?" He asked impishly, running his fingers through her long, blonde hair.

When she didn't answer, Josh tried to pull away to look at her face, but she just held onto him tighter.

"Anna, is everything okay?" He questioned, his voiced laced with concern.

Anna sniffed, the tears she'd been holding back now rolling down her face. Only this time, she was anything but unhappy. "Everything is perfect," She breathed.

When Josh felt wetness against his skin, he used all of his might to draw her away from him, only to see that beautiful, full-toothed smile gleaming up at him, contrasting with the tears that streaked down her angelic face.

Anna gave a breathy laugh at his confused look, and shook her head. "Out of 8,000,000 people in this city _you_ are my costar. I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

Josh brought his hand to her face and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Why would you think that? That's why I gave you my number."

"I was running late this morning and forgot all about it when I took a shower. When I got out, it was too smudged to read. I was so devastated that I was ready to call every single Josh in the phonebook for both New York and Canada. And then…" She spoke softly, and placing her hand on his cheek. "I find out that I'm going to be spending every single day with you for the next year of my life; maybe even longer than that if the show picks up for more seasons. How is this possible?"

Josh knew there was only one explanation for it.

"Fate," He stated confidently, placing both of his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him. "If this isn't fate, then I don't know what is. And I'm pretty sure that fate also wants me to take you out to dinner tonight, and I don't think that fate should be messed with."

"Oh, you are smooth," Anna laughed. "But since it's fate, I guess that I have no choice but to go to dinner with you."

"Nope, no choice. 7:30 work?"

"Perfect."

Never breaking eye contact with her, he snaked his hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"This time, I'm putting my number in a safe place," He stated as he began to enter his information. "And then you're going to text me your address the second I give you your phone back."

"Someone's bossy today," She teased.

When he looked down at her, his eyes had darkened to the color of the night ocean, making her heart skip a beat. "I could've lost you. I don't know what I would've— I just… I can't lose you. I need to make sure that I will always be able to find you, no matter what. I know it's crazy, but I…"

He trailed off and averted his gaze to the wall, not exactly knowing what to say next. It was just too soon to say those three precious words, though he knew without a doubt that was how he felt, no matter how insane it was. He was in love with her, simple as that.

Placing her hands on each side of his face, Anna brought his gaze back to hers. Only this time, it was her eyes that had darkened. "I know," She murmured. "I feel the exact same way."

Searching her eyes, Josh was completely wonderstruck to find deep affection swirling through her golden-speckled, chartreuse irises. It was in that moment he undoubtedly knew why he'd felt like he'd known her his entire life, and why he'd fallen for her so quickly.

Thanks to his mother, he'd always been a strong believer in Greek mythology. His favorite story had always been how humans were supposedly created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. When Zeus became fearful of their power, he'd split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.

Without even meaning to, Josh had found his other half, and there was no way on Earth he was letting her get away from him.

Shaking his head and smiling in disbelief, Josh took her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he let his lips linger against her skin for a few seconds longer, never feeling as complete as he did in that moment with her heart beating in perfect sync with his. He wished he could stay there with her forever, engulfed in the magic of sweet serendipity.

"I should probably let you get home," He breathed, reluctantly pulling away and giving her cell phone back. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Kissing her forehead one more time, he turned to walk out of the closet. But before he could leave, Anna grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her.

"You know, that is the third time you've missed in less than 12 hours," She simpered.

"Missed?" He questioned confoundedly.

Anna answered him by placing her hands on his neck and bringing her lips to his. Immediately she felt liquid heat swirling in her belly, spreading throughout her body until she was sure she'd burst into flames at any second. She'd thought that simply touching him was mind-blowing, but this… there were just no words. Never in her life had she felt something so unworldly. She now understood exactly why Josh had been so hesitant to kiss her— she didn't know if she'd ever be able to stop.

Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her impossibly closer to him, fighting the urge to rip her clothes off and make love to her right then and there. And from the way she was moaning into his mouth, he guessed that she'd be completely fine with it.

But he was far from fine with it.

Using every ounce of willpower he had, he tore his lips from hers.

"What's wrong?" Anna questioned breathlessly, her fingers pulling at the little hairs at the nape of his neck.

"If we don't stop now, I don't think we're going to be able to," He panted, resting his forehead against hers.

Anna smiled lovingly and planted a tender kiss on his nose. Most guys would've been fine with getting intimate in a coat closet, or anywhere for that matter. She felt herself falling for him a little more, if that was even possible.

"You're right, we should stop," She whispered. "It just wouldn't be right to let you get to 2nd, or even 3rd, base until after our first date." With a smirk she walked past him, a breeze of her enchanting scent trailing behind her, and opened the door. "I'll see you at 7:30." With her swollen lips curled up in a seductive grin, Anna closed the door and walked away.

Josh had to lean against the wall to keep from collapsing on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
